marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 17
| NextEpisode = | EpisodeTitle = Turn, Turn, Turn | Synopsis = May, still cornered in the Bus' cargobay, reveals to Coulson that her encrypted line wasn't to the Clairvoyant but was directly to Director Fury. She then asks why Fitz was sneaking around in the plane's encrypted lines, making Coulson question if Fitz is the team's traitor to the Clairvoyant. However, Fitz tells them he was only trying to talk to Simmons, who is still at the Hub trying to analyze Skye's blood. As Skye tries to get in touch with the Hub, Coulson shoots May with his ICER, and Garrett contacts the Bus in an emergency. He's being fired on from S.H.I.E.L.D. drones, and needs Coulson and his team to get him out of there. Coulson and Fitz drop May in the cage with Ward, and start to shoot down the drones chasing Garret's plane. After the drones are destroyed, Garrett lands his plane in the Bus. Coulson reveals to the rest of his team and Garrett that the identity of the Clairvoyant is Agent Victoria Hand. As Garrett defends Hand from the accusation, Skye decrypts the noise in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s communication systems, revealing a message from Hydra activating its sleeper agents embedded in S.H.I.E.L.D. Back at the Hub, Agent Hand instructs a group of agents loyal to her to attack Coulson's plane the moment it lands, despite the objections from Agent Shaw. Meanwhile, Simmons and Triplett barricade themselves inside a laboratory after receiving a warning from Agent Weaver at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. Hand and her agents break into the room, and threaten to kill the both of them if they don't swear their loyalty to Hydra. After Trip takes one of her agents hostage, Hand reveals that the situation was just a test, and that she and her loyal agents are still with S.H.I.E.L.D, and that Coulson is the one with Hydra. Meanwhile, the Bus lands at the Hub. Coulson orders May to contact Fury, but she is shot in the arm once S.H.I.E.L.D. agents attack the plane. They infiltrate the base armed with ICERs, and split up. Ward and Skye head to the nerve center, while the rest of the team makes their way towards Simmons and Triplett. However, Garrett disagrees with Coulson and thinks they should head straight for Agent Hand. While listing the wrongs the Clairvoyant has done to Coulson, Garrett makes a slip of the tongue and lists something Coulson never told anyone, of what he discussed with Raina. While Coulson interrogates Garrett, a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents burst in and hold them at gunpoint. Garrett brings up Agent Sitwell, bringing half of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents - Hydra sleeper agents - to take out the other half. Garrett joins them, revealing himself as the Clairvoyant. Garrett orders the Hydra agents to kill Coulson's team when they refuse to swear allegiance to Hydra, but the explosion from the bomb Ward and Skye planted provides a distraction for Coulson and May to get the upper hand on them. May easily takes out the Hydra members as Coulson and Garrett fight it out. Just as Garrett is about to kill Coulson, a stun grenade from Fitz knocks him out and gives Coulson the upper hand. Agent Hand comes in with her team and takes Garrett into custody, as she was able to hear everything that went on in there and cleared Coulson of suspicion as a Hydra agent. Although S.H.I.E.L.D. is now disbanded, Hand and her team escort Garrett to the Fridge, where he will presumably be imprisoned for the rest of his life. Agent Ward requests to come along to be the one who personally locks his former S.O. in his cell. While on the plane to Alaska, Hand suggests to Ward that he should kill Garrett instead. Ward agrees and loads his gun, but shoots the two agents guarding Garrett instead before shooting Hand in the stomach. As she bleeds out on the plane's floor, he puts two more in her head, and signs to Garrett that he's with Hydra now. In the end scene, Ward is sitting down, his eyes closed, while blood flows down Hand's finger, before opening them, revealing the new cold demeanour he wears. | Appearing = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Director Nick Fury ** Agent Felix Blake Villains: * ** ** Agent Jasper Sitwell ** Numerous unnamed agents Other Characters: * Thomas Nash * Donnie Gill * Dr. Franklin Hall * Akela Amador * Deathlok (Mike Peterson) * Raina * Ian Quinn * Captain America (Steve Rogers) Locations: * * * Lisbon, Portugal * Bahrain * The Fridge * The Guest House Items: * S.H.I.E.L.D. drones * * The 0-8-4 * Berserker Staff * Ice Machine * Gravitonium * Triskelion Vehicles: * * * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Notes = * This ended with the Hydra insignia rather than S.H.I.E.L.D.'s | Trivia = * As the first of the final six episodes, which will deal with the aftermath of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, the episode features original cover artwork by Mike Del Mundo. | Recommended = Captain America: The Winter Soldier | Links = }}